Bumping Into You
by dapperyklutz
Summary: Sometimes, a bump can be accidental - it can be on purpose and it can be a tease. But sometimes, a bump can mean something special for two certain people. Could it be that bumping into each other was destiny? Or could it be Fate doing its job? SSHG. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:__ Y'all guessed it right, I guess. Another short song-fic story for y'all. I just wanted to write a quick and short one before I leave for the Philippines this Friday. :) I've been very busy lately, that's why. Y'all know what to do. ;) Will update the next two chapters tomorrow. :) Love y'all! Please read, review and ENJOY! :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Hermione Granger was walking along the dark corridors of Hogwarts. She had been out of school for five years now - and she was the new Charms teacher at said school. She had been there for three years now, once she had finished her apprenticeship with Flitwick, who resigned due to old age. And ever since her stay there, she had become infatuated with one of her colleagues. Him, being none other than Severus Snape.

Severus Snape was walking along the same dark corridor on the opposite direction. He continued his post as the Potions Professor of said school, declining the offer of the DADA position when McGonagall offered it to him once the Final Battle was over. He was awarded the Order of Merlin 1st class for risking his whole life as a double-agent for the Light Side. And for the past five years, he had started to live life to the fullest - and it was all thanks to one Gryffindor know-it-all. Ever since she started teaching here, he had grown quite fond of her and was now starting to think about the Charms Professor twenty-four/seven.

But unfortunately, of course, neither of them knew of the growing attraction.

And it was then when said witch and wizard bumped into each other. Hard.

"Oof!"

"Honestly, Hermione, do you need another pair of eyes in case you bump into another solid object?" said Severus sarcastically, but there was a hint of teasing his voice as he helped the young attractive woman from the floor by extending a long slender hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him but nonetheless accepted the offered hand. The Potions Master lifted her with ease and Hermione felt the tingle in her fingers when her colleague let go of her hand.

"My apologies, Severus," replied the young witch, a flush apparent in her cheeks. "I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going."

Severus raised an eyebrow at this. "A penny for your thoughts, then?"

Hermione seemed to turn redder, considering the fact that it was him she was thinking about.

"Uhm... n-no, nothing of importance really."

Evidently, Severus didn't buy her lousy explanation but bought it anyway. He just nodded his head nonchalantly at her before stepping out of her way, afraid he might do something he would regret later on. And he didn't even know that the object of his thoughts and affections was thinking the same thing.

"If you say so, Hermione. Good evening, then." And with a short nod, he left for the dungeons, his black robes billowing behind him.

And this time, he failed to hear Hermione's wistful sigh as she stared after him in longing before continuing to walk on the opposite direction.

"If you only knew, Severus. If you only knew."

* * *

_A/N: What do you think? :/ Please enlighten me!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:__ All characters belong to JKR. And I don't make money out of this._

_Enjoy!:) And sorry for the late update. lol._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

It had been a month after the bumping incident that happened between Severus and Hermione. The latter, on the contrary, couldn't help but feel depressed of the Potions Master's aloofness. She had noticed, that after the incident that transpired, he had begun to avoid her - except for the customary greetings during meals or if they pass by each other in the halls.

But right now, as it is the weekend on a late November afternoon, rain was heavily pouring outside the grounds - so everyone in the castle had to remain inside. Fortunately for the Charms Professor, she enjoyed the rain as it clearly suited her current mood. She was sitting on the small space beside the window as the pouring rain continued to pound against the window panes - Hermione looking outside with a melancholy expression.

_I looked away _

_Then I looked back at you _

_You try to say _

_The things that you can't undo _

_If I had my way _

_I'd never get over you _

_Today is the day _

_I pray that we make it through _

_Make it through the fall _

_Make it through it all _

She remembered the day after their little incident that she kept shooting glances at him - oblivious to the Potions Master, of course. She couldn't help it, she knew. One minute, she was looking at him and then at the next she's looking away - only to find herself looking back at him.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces _

_I just want to sit and stare at you _

_I don't want to talk about it _

_And I don't want a conversation _

_I just want to cry in front of you _

_I don't want to talk about it _

_'Cause I'm in love with you_

Undoubtedly so, she knew she'd never get over him - dare she try to forget about him and her growing attraction to him. And Hermione knew from that day on, that she was falling in love with her colleague. She just prayed that she's not the only one falling - and praying that she would make it through all the obstacles.

_You're the only one_

_I'd be with 'till the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

As Hermione let her mind wander freely - she knew that there was no one out there for her, but Severus Snape himself. She felt her heart clench painfully at the thought of him not returning her affections. He was the reason why she became whole again - the reason why she's still standing, alive and unharmed. After all the grieving she had done because of the loss of her two best friends in the Final Battle, Severus Snape was the only one to mend her back to shape.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces _

_I just want to sit and stare at you _

_I don't want to talk about it _

_And I don't want a conversation _

_I just want to cry in front of you _

_I don't want to talk about it _

_'Cause I'm in love with you _

_Wanna know who you are _

_Wanna know where to start _

_I wanna know what this means _

_Wanna know how you feel _

_Wanna know what is real _

_I wanna know everything _

_Everything _

She wanted to know everything about him. His likes, his dislikes, his favourites, his interests, his dreams, his fears - everything. But the one thing she wanted to know most of all was his true feelings for her. Does he feel the same way she feels for him? Or will they only remain the best of friends? Nothing more, nothing less.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces _

_I just want to sit and stare at you _

_I don't want to talk about it _

_And I don't want a conversation _

_I just want to cry in front of you _

_And I don't want to talk about it _

_'Cause I'm in love with you _

That thought alone made Hermione's heart constrict painfully as her eyes pricked with tears threatening to fall down. But deep down inside, she hoped. Hoped that the Potions Master would also feel the same way for her. Hoped that he would love her in return.

_I'm in love with you _

_'Cause I'm in love with you _

_I'm in love with you _

_I'm in love with you..._

Resting her head against the cold window pane, and continuing to stare outside the heavily pouring rain - Hermione Granger sighed sadly as she finally let a tear roll down her cheek.

"I love you, Severus Snape," she whispered under her breath, only to have another set of tears cascade down her face.

* * *

_So... what do y'all think? :/ Please leave a review!:)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:__ All Characters belong to JKR. And I don't make any money out of this._

_A/N:__ Thank you for the amazing reviews, everyone! You're all the best!:) Here's the next chapter for you guys! I only have two more left before it's "FIN". :( Please don't forget to review as well!;) Enjoy! Love y'all!_

_

* * *

  
_

**CHAPTER 3**

For Severus Snape, it had been a month and two weeks after his bumping incident with a certain Hermione Granger. It was now the middle of November, and the holidays are fast approaching, much to the Potions Professor's chagrin. He had remained aloof to her for the past month and two weeks now, except for the customary greetings during meals or whenever they pass each other by the halls. He was afraid - afraid that if he said something to her along the way, then it might cost their friendship.

That night, Severus was lying on his back in his four-poster king sized bed - his hands behind his head and just gazing at the charmed ceiling that showed the night's sky, billions of stars and the crescent moon up above. And that night, Severus was left to his own musings.

_We'll do it all, everything, on our own _

_We don't need anything or anyone..._

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me? _

_And just forget the world?_

But is it true, though? Would he not need anything, or anyone, in his life? No, it wasn't true at all. He only needed one person in his life, and that person was in her own private quarters four floors above him. And if she could just lie beside him tonight, he would be the happiest man in the world.

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel _

_Those three words are said too much _

_They're not enough_

Famously known as the most reclusive man on the wizarding world, Severus didn't know how to confess his feelings to her. The usual "1-4-3" words are said too much amongst all the couples in the entire world. They were not enough, and he wanted to do something original, something unique, and something... romantic.

Shuddering at the word, Severus knew he was no romantic - but if it had to do with Hermione, he would anything, everything, for her.

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me?_

_And just forget the world _

_Forget what we're told _

_Before we get too old _

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

He started to reminisce all those times when she taught him to be more open to others, taught him to accept friendship and give friendship in return. She taught him how to live again, when he in turn taught her how to move on with life again. Feeling his heart constrict in pain, he knew that she only did that because he was her friend, her best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. But he felt a nagging feeling inside of him that what he just concluded wasn't true at all. That there was more meaning behind the words, behind the gestures, that she had said to him. But Severus wasn't sure.

_Let's waste time _

_Chasing cars _

_Around our heads _

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own..._

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me? _

_And just forget the world _

_Forget what we're told _

_Before we get too old _

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

He was in love with her, Merlin damn it! And he didn't know how to even make a single move on her. But the question is: would he risk his friendship with her just to tell her of his true feelings? Pondering for a moment, he came to an answer that he wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't lose her, ever, but he couldn't even continue living a lie with just pretending to love her as a friend.

He didn't even know what to do anymore. Oh, if only Albus was alive. he would be able to give him love advice. But then, he knew that if his mentor and friend were still alive, he would say the following words to him:

_"Follow what your heart tells you to do, my dear boy."_

_All that I am _

_All that I ever was _

_Is here in your perfect eyes _

_They're all I can see _

_I don't know where _

_Confused about how as well _

_I just know that these things _

_Will never change for us at all_

Closing his eyes for the briefest of moments, Severus listened to his heart. And when he did, he opened his obsidian eyes to see the perfect face of his beloved. All he is right now is because of her - and that made him fall even more in love with the beautiful and intelligent witch. And as he continued to stare at the beautiful face above him, he locked his obsidian eyes with her chocolate brown ones and finally came to a decision as to what to do.

Still locking eyes with the illusion-Hermione, he whispered lovingly, "I love you, Hermione Granger, more than you will ever know."

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me? _

_And just forget the world..._

* * *

_A/N:__ So... what do y'all think? :/_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:__ All Characters belong to JKR. And I don't make any money out of this._

_Warning: The following poem (yes, _poem)_ is_ _**originally written by me.** No stealing, no plagiarizing of my piece without any permission from me IF and only IF you want to use or borrow it. The title of the poem by the way, is "Bumping into You". Haha. xD_  
_A/N: The song that I have used for Hermione is "Fall to Pieces" by Avril Lavigne while the song I used for Severus is "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. :) I only have one last chapter to go, folks! Enjoy reading! Love y'all!:)_  
_

* * *

  
_

**CHAPTER 4**

November passed and December came - making all the occupants at Hogwarts excited for the Christmas holidays, except for two people in question: Severus and Hermione. Only a week remained before the two-week holiday will begin and everyone was making arrangements as to where they will be spending Christmas with whom and who will be staying at the school for the holidays. And it was pretty evident that everyone, bar the two, was excited.

* * *

The last week of school passed by in a blur and before Severus and Hermione knew it, the students were boarding the Hogwarts Express. Only a dozen students remained this time of the year, three Gryffindors, three Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws, and three Slytherins.

As of now, Hermione was found wandering the halls silently, with no essays to grade or students to teach. She was just turning around a corner at the third floor when she suddenly bumped into someone's chest - and landing on her backside once again.

_Walking down the halls_

_With nothing to do_

_Only to find myself_

_Bumping into you_

When she looked up, her breath caught in her throat at the person whom she bumped into. Severus Snape, in his usual black robes, was looking down at her in surprise as a small smirk graced his thin yet luscious lips. Holding out a hand to her, Hermione took it gratefully - and this time she didn't ignore the sparks that ignited between them as their hands touched each other.

_I meet your eyes_

_Right on time_

_To feel the electricity_

_Run between you and I_

Brushing herself off, Hermione looked up at Severus - only to find him looking at her the same time she did. And this time, when their eyes locked, they both felt electricity run through them, and up and down their spines. Hermione did her best to cover her gasp while Severus controlled himself from kissing her. They continued to stare at each other's eyes for another couple of minutes, mesmerized, before Hermione regained from her trance and finally remembering where she was and why she was ogling at her colleague slash best friend slash secret love.

"I apologize for... bumping into you... again," she managed to sound sheepish when she said it, only to receive a smirk in return.

"It's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going anyway," replied Severus smoothly as they both continued to stand stock-still.

And this time, silence ensued. Uncomfortable and tensing silence.

_Now that I've bumped you_

_What's there to say?_

_I can't make this pain I feel go away_

_Could this be real?_

_Tell me what you feel_

_Or would another bump make you see_

_That you're the only one that belongs to me?_

"Uhm... well... I guess I should get going, then," said Hermione nervously as she forced herself to walk around him, ignoring the painful ache in her chest time.

Severus nodded at her in understanding, but inwardly he sighed and felt sad and hopeless because he had finally finished planning his confession to her, but didn't know when, where and how to execute it.

"Yes, I should also get going then," he managed to reply and not sound tongue-tied. "See you later, Hermione."

"Yeah, see you too, Severus."

And both walked one separate ways this time, not knowing that their second bump had changed a lot of things in a heartbeat. And not knowing that after their second little incident, both were never the same.

* * *

_Tired of playing_

_This "Hide & Seek" game_

_I bumped into you_

_And we're never the same_

This was it, this was it. Severus had finally chosen a date, a place and a way to execute his plan. His plan to confess his innermost feelings to a certain chocolate brown-eyed witch, Hermione Granger. Two days had passed after their second bumping incident and Severus was getting sick and tired of playing Hide and Seek emotionally with Hermione. He had to find a way on how to tell her to meet him there without causing a scene.

_Our gazes meet_

_And neither of us peak_

_Afraid to let our walls down_

_Or lose ourselves in love's rhythmic sound_

The next day at breakfast, Severus was the last person to enter the Great Hall. Immediately scanning the small crowd, he easily spotted Hermione, only to find himself surprised and utterly pleased to see her also looking at him. Their eyes locked for the first time in three days, and neither spoke as Severus sat across from her - afraid to break the special moment between them. But most definitely afraid to lose himself in the embrace of love. No, not yet, anyway.

* * *

_Now that I've bumped you_

_What's there to say?_

_I can't make this pain I feel go away_

_Could this be real?_

_Tell me what you feel_

_Or would another bump make you see_

_That you're the only one that belongs to me?_

Lunch just ended, and Hermione was the first one to leave the Great Hall, only to be followed soon by Severus who called out her name. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Hermione spun around quickly and didn't expect the object of her thoughts and affections' chest to hit her square in the face... again, for the third time in running. She caught a whiff of his unique and irresistible scent, but quickly changed her course of thought to hear Severus apologizing.

"It's okay, Severus, no worries," she said, smiling shyly at him.

Severus, who wanted to get down to business (with his preparation for her), cleared his throat before giving her a piece of parchment, which Hermione took with a confused and slightly disappointed expression. And without another word said between the two, Severus spun on his heels and walked away from the slightly hurt Hermione, who looked down at the neatly folded parchment.

Curious, she opened it carefully and started to read the content.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please meet me at the Astronomy Tower at midnight._

_SS_

_P.S. I'll be waiting for you..._

After she was done, she was smiling the biggest smile she had ever smiled in two months, her eyes twinkling brightly. And for the first time in her entire life, Hermione couldn't think negatively, but only positively.

And as she continued to walk the halls, she knew that she would have to confess her feelings to him. She didn't know when, and she didn't know how. But the only thing she knew right now is that she would have to follow her heart.

_Walking down the halls_

_With nothing to do_

_But only to find myself_

_Falling in love with you..._

* * *

_A/N: So... what do you think?:/ And what about the poem I wrote? What do you think?:/ Please tell me!Thank you so much!!:)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, then! So i lied. *ducks for cover* DON'T HATE ME! *pleads* lol. I kinda had a slight writer's block here and just wanted to let y'all know that the next one **will be** the last chapter. I swear, no more surprises. xD *not* LOL. Okay okay, I'm just playing with you guys. Please tell me what you think! Mwahahaha! Enjoy! Love y'all! ;)_

_P.S. I'm so sorry if it's short! :( But it's what I had so far... Will post the last one soon!:)  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

It was fifteen minutes before midnight now, and Severus had everything prepared. Normally, love-sick fools like Severus think up of cheesy romantic declarations of love for their women, but since HE is Severus Snape - he would have to be spontaneous. And his own declaration of love would come from the bottom of his heart.

He was now waiting at the Astronomy Tower, the stars twinkling brightly up at them and the full moon illuminating the frozen lake. He had made sure to cast a mild heating charm on the tower since his surprise would make the atmosphere warm enough.

Checking his watch, it was now a minute to midnight. She would be arriving soon, and he knew that it was time. Taking a long deep breath, he shook off the nervousness from his body and stood up straight at the centre of the tallest tower at Hogwarts - finally prepared for what was to come.

* * *

Hermione was ascending the steps leading to the Astronomy Tower, her stomach churning in anticipation and nervousness. Now that the excitement had died down a few hours ago, she was now at her wits' end from thinking too much over it.

_Get a grip on yourself, Granger! Just take deep, calming breaths. Maybe he just wanted to talk to you about something._

Yes, that must be it. Maybe he wanted to give them more privacy - maybe it was something personal he wanted to talk about.

_If it was that personal, then why in the Astronomy Tower, then? Why not in his chambers, or mine?_

Pondering, Hermione didn't even notice that she was now standing in front of the door leading to the Astronomy Tower; the door leading to the man she had let herself fall in love with; and the door leading to only two outcomes - the good and the bad.

_This is it, Hermione. Stay calm; don't let any expression be in your face - except for curiosity and confusion. Okay, so maybe a slight happiness. Dammit, shut up!_

Taking the final deep breaths once more, Hermione closed her eyes and calmed her chaotic brain and beating heart. When she knew she was calm enough, she checked her watch that she was on time. Finally gathering all the Gryffindor courage in her, Hermione opened the wooden door.

But it was only to find herself gasping in shock, and the beat of her heart to start beating erratically against her ribcage as she spotted the man of her affections.

* * *

_Evil cliffie... :) Please tell me what you think! You guys rock my world!:D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR. And I don't make any money out of this._

_Warning: Major fluff and a bit OOC-ness. The music in the background is titled _"Flightless Bird, American Mouth" _by Iron and Wine. _

_A/N: I am SO SORRY for the very late update everyone!:( My internet got broke for a friggin' **week** and I had to endure the pain (LOL) of being cut off temporarily from the cyberworld. But don't worry anymore, guys, because here is the last chapter of the story_**BUMPING INTO YOU.** _:) Thank you so much everyone for staying with me throughout this short but very successful fic!:) Keep on rockin' and keep the reviews comin'! ;) Enjoy readin' y'all! Love y'all!:D  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"Severus?"

"Hello, Hermione. Merry Christmas."

Severus, who was standing in the centre of the Tower in black slacks and a dark-green sweater, was surrounded by almost a hundred of lit candles surrounding them. Hermione walked into the room, letting the door behind her close with a loud snap. She continued to gape open-mouthed at the serene and ethereal room, surveying it with her chocolate brown eyes before landing on the man watching her with a cautious and, dare she say it, nervous and hopeful look.

Finally shaking herself from her trance, Hermione was able to close her mouth and swallow deeply before opening her mouth again to speak.

"I... don't know what to say," she managed to choke out as she felt her breath hitch in her throat once more.

Severus's lips formed into a half-smirk and half-smile as he took a deep, slow breath to calm his pounding heart.

"I hope it's a good thing," he said half-casually and half-nervously.

Hermione chuckled as she smiled shyly at him and then said, "Trust me; it's a very good thing."

There was silence for a moment as both stood at least ten feet from each other, neither moving. And it was then when the Charms teacher broke the comfortable and peaceful silence.

"May I ask... why you did this?" biting her lower lip nervously, she regarded him with curiosity.

For the first time in his entire life, Severus found himself blushing slightly at this. Not wanting to tell her the whole entire truth yet, he resulted to telling her half of it.

"We haven't been spending that much time together lately, so I thought that I could make it up to you by celebrating the first minute of Christmas here in the Astronomy Tower, complete with the full moon and stars up above. I know how you love stargazing at night, so I immediately thought that this is the perfect place to... celebrate."

Hermione giggled and then said, "Severus?"

"Yes, Hermione?" a very flushed Severus replied as he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're babbling. And you never babble before."

"Ah, well... just nervous of what your reaction is," the once sour Potions Master said truthfully.

Hermione just smiled brightly at him as she finally had the strength to walk towards him. Just before she crossed the circle of vanilla-lit candles, she had said, "It's beautiful, Severus, and I love every inch of it." And as she said this, soft music had started to play.

Gasping softly, she stared at Severus in awe and shock as her favourite song, Iron and Wine's Flightless Bird, American Mouth began to play. The latter smiled fully at Hermione as he took three graceful steps towards her before bowing like a gentleman and extending a long and slender hand to her.

"May I have the honour of dancing this song with you, _mademoiselle_?" he purred at her, sending shivers up and down the Gryffindor's spine.

Hermione returned the smile beautifully as she curtsied, took the offered hand and then said, "I would love to, _monsieur_."

Placing her other hand on his broad shoulder, Severus placed his other hand on her lower back - and both started to dance a slow waltz, their bodies pressed together as the music in the background did its wonders.

Neither spoke for a while, just reveling in each other's arms - their eyes closed and their breathing deep and even. Soon enough, Hermione had her head rested in Severus' other shoulder as the latter had the side of his head resting against her hair, his nose inhaling the unique scent of her chestnut curls deeply.

Now wanting to break the silence between them, Hermione finally spoke in a low and quiet voice.

"I never knew you were the romantic type, Severus I'm surprise, but in a very good way."

He noticed the slight tease in her tone and he just half-smirked and half-smiled against her hair as he replied, "I can be when I want to be, my dear. I made an effort to impress you, though."

Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder as she stared right at his obsidian eyes. His eyes, his eyes that bore directly through her soul and always leave her breathless and dazed.

"You didn't need to do this for me, you know. Just your presence is already romantic," the young witch said shyly as she ran a finger across his jaw and high cheekbones lightly, sending electricity to run up and down Severus's spine in pleasure.

"Hermione, there is something I want - no, need - to tell you," he began, this time in nervousness. Okay, this was it. It was time; and there was no backing out now. It's now or never, he knew.

The pair finally stopped dancing, but the music continued to play in the background softly.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything, Severus," replied Hermione, concern in her voice and face.

"I know that, but this one is quite hard to say."

Hermione smirked and then said, "Come on, just spill it out." But inwardly, her stomach was in knots and she felt her heart start to beat erratically again against her ribcage.

Taking a long and deep breath, Severus said, "Hermione, I..." But his voice trailed off the moment his eyes met hers once again. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that made him forget everyone and everything around them. Those chocolate orbs that he would drown into in pleasure, knowing that he'll never get enough of her.

The latter, on the other hand, swallowed with quite difficulty as she slightly choked out, "Yes, Severus? You - what?"

"I..." But he finally lost it.

No words were spoken next as Severus found his lips crashing into hers ever so gently and smoothly. It took Hermione a mere millisecond to understand what was going on before she, in return, found herself kissing Severus back with equal fervor. Their lips molded together, like a missing puzzle, and both shivered in delight as their mouths started to move against each other. Soon enough, Hermione had her arms wrapped around his neck as Severus had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Hermione quickly found her knees getting weak and she held on to her lover's neck more firmly, only to have the latter's grip on her to tighten more.

Wanting to take it to the next level, Severus dared himself and traced his tongue across Hermione's lower lip slowly - only to find the woman in his arms to moan in delight and open her mouth to him instantly. As he poked his tongue inside her mouth, Hermione also poked hers out to meet his, and both gasped in shock and delight at the electricity that ran through both of their bodies and the shivers that escaped them in pleasure. Losing herself in the kiss, Hermione opened her mouth wider and started to suck Severus' lower lip, who delightedly moaned in pleasure as the woman before him sucked and licked his lower lip in earnest. Opening his mouth wider, he captured her lips once more in a much more passionate and fervent kiss - their tongues dancing together to the tune of the music still playing in the background.

Finally, they both let go for air, their breathings deep and ragged as Severus rested his forehead against Hermione's, their noses touching and their eyes closed as to savor the moment.

Opening his eyes, Severus found Hermione doing the same and when black met brown, neither broke eye contact.

"I love you, Hermione," he had finally uttered those four words under his breath as both had their breathing even. "I have always loved you; it just took me time to realize it. The very first time I bumped into you two months ago, it was as if something clicked in me. And that was when I found out that I was in love with you - truly, madly, deeply in love with you."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Severus Snape, her best friend and the love of her life, has just confessed that he loves her! And has been for God-knows-how-long, too. She had thought that she might be dreaming, but the feel of his arms wrapped around her proved that she wasn't dreaming at all, that it was reality happening right now.

"Severus, I love you more than I can ever imagine," confessed Hermione quietly and lovingly, only for him to hear. She immediately noticed the nervous and almost-scared look in his eyes as he poured his heart and soul to her, knowing that he had had a hard time saying it out loud. "I know this would sound like a coincidence but, the very first time we bumped into each other - I just realized how you became the most important person in my life. You became my best friend, my rock and my guide. And now, you became my light and path. I don't know what I would do without you, ever."

Severus couldn't believe his ears, either. Hermione Granger, his best friend and the love of his very existence, also confessed that she felt the same way. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't - but he knew he should because she really does love him. Smiling brightly once more, he brought his lips back to hers and this time, he kissed her senseless and breathless.

When they finally let go for air, Hermione nuzzled her nose against his lovingly as Severus rested his forehead against hers, their eyes locking on each other again.

"I guess Fate brought us together," whispered Hermione, a slight teasing in her tone.

Severus smirked at her playfully before replying lowly, "No, I guess it was Dumbledore's spirit doing its work on us."

Hermione giggled slightly and then grinned, their arms still wrapped around each other as her favourite song was coming to a close.

"I love you, Hermione," Severus purred to her in his silkiest and most velvety voice which caused the witch's knees to buckle slightly, but thanks to his grip on her she didn't fall.

"I love you, too, Severus," Hermione replied lovingly at him, both their eyes shining with unconditional love for the other. "And bumping into you was the best thing that has ever happened to me."

The man before her half-smirked as Severus said, "Yes, I must agree. Bumping into you along the halls made me find out that I was already in love with you."

And as the song hit its last notes, the new couple shared another kiss that would only lead to many more - a very promising future ahead of them. But what they didn't witness were two stars next to each other twinkling the brightest among the rest.

And maybe, just maybe, Fate got a helping hand.

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N: Please tell me what you think. :) _


End file.
